


The Beauty & The Beast

by YT_chan



Series: OiKageYear 2019 fics [7]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Hunter!Kageyama, Love at First Sight, M/M, Monster Hunters, Oikage Year, kageoi, monster!oikawa, oikage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-10-05 15:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20490995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_chan/pseuds/YT_chan
Summary: They each hunt for pleasureOctober - Supernatural/Monster AU





	The Beauty & The Beast

His hair was as dark as the midnight sky, but his eyes were bright with the moon’s reflection, flashing as he jumped from roof to roof in the late and still hour. Anyone who viewed their life as dear would know not to be out at this time, for this was when the monsters roamed the streets. The beasts, so ghastly and sinister, would use this time to hunt on the weak and vulnerable.

Kageyama was a boy and a beast of his own at the same time. He was not like them, but he should not be trifled with either. In this land where their lives were in constant danger, only the hunters could rid the despair that plagued the people’s hearts. They would slay whatever monster they could find, in hopes that one day, they could live freely once more. It was no easy task, and only the strongest and fastest fighters could handle the job. Kageyama was a hunter, and he was one of the best. That’s what everyone thought.

Landing with ease onto the cobbled street, the young boy crept forward towards the end of the alleyway, certain that his prey would be there. Recently, a monster had surfaced in these parts, one that was said to be worse than all the others. It would hide in plain sight, as a pretty and frail young man, but one too many people were deceived by his mesmerising appearance and fell at his hands. Kageyama was determined to bring this beast down.

There in the corner, huddled under piles of shadows, was the monster.

It chuckled lightly, a soft sound that echoed around the walls. Kageyama gripped his sword, feet steady on the cobbled ground as he watched the monster.

It chuckled again, “So, you’re the hunter who’s going to die tonight?”

Kageyama scowled, his blue eyes glinting. He stepped forward, showing the beast that he was not scared.

“I am pretty hungry, so it’s good you dropped by at such a convenient moment.”

“Enough talking and let’s get this over with, you conniving animal.”

The monster twitched in its corner, but finally turned to reveal itself. And just as the townsfolk had said, a young man stood, tall and well built. Kageyama could see why people were easily deceived; the monsters big eyes glowed in the darkness, long eyelashes batting seductively.

“My my, you look absolutely divine~” The monster’s voice was as smooth as silk, body swaying as it sauntered over. It held Kageyama head up by its long finger, eyes drinking up every detail of his face as Kageyama did the same to the monster. “Damn,” it cursed, which Kageyama was a little taken aback by, “now I don’t really want to kill you, a pretty face like yours shouldn’t have the same fate as everyone else.”

“It’s not for you to decide what my fate is,” although, if Kageyama was honest with himself, that was exactly how he was feeling about the monster too.

“What’s your name, Hunter-chan?”

“Kageyama Tobio,” he swallowed, “and yours?”

The monster chuckled, eyes crinkling in a way that made Kageyama wish there was a human out there who was just like this.

“I’m Oikawa Tooru, nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” and he meant it. Maybe their fate with each other really could be different.

“Well, since it seems like neither of us really want to draw blood at the moment, I’d like to make a proposal.” Kageyama quirked an eyebrow suspiciously, it wouldn’t look good for his reputation as a top-class hunter if he was making deals with monsters, but as everything else with Oikawa was an exception, Kageyama decided he’d make this one too. “I promise to stop eating the people of this town. And in exchange, I want to see you here, every night.”

The cool breath of the monster fanned out on Kageyama’s lips, a shiver running down his spine from the sensation of it.

“Do we have a deal?”

What would Oikawa want with Kageyama, a hunter who’s probably killed his brethren and more? And what would Kageyama want with Oikawa, a monster who’s filled every town it’s targeted with fear? A hunter and a monster, sworn enemies, making deals with each other? There could only be one reason for it.

_It’s a trap_.

“We have a deal.”

_First one to back down loses_.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't tell me the idea of Oikawa calling Kageyama 'Hunter-chan' isn't the least bit appealing
> 
> I ♡ Feedback


End file.
